


In Full Bloom

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: Arashi has never seen cherry blossoms before. Rin decides to fix this.





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> My spring time gift exchange piece for my dear friend Aves!
> 
> Please check out everyone's exchange at @SB69Gift on twitter

Arashi stares at the blank piece of paper, frowning so hard his nose crinkles right up. No matter the angle of how he grips at his pencil, or which way he shuffles in his seat; no amount of leaning backwards or making loud humming noises at the ceiling make this any easier. 

Perhaps he should finally admit he has artist block.

No lyrics come to mind. Not even a single beat.

Despite not working under an agent, performing street lives is their only source of large income and without Arashi constantly producing new songs the blow to their meagre meal choices is starting to show.

“I haven’t had proper meat in so long…” Arashi moans, face down on the table top, pencil lying forgotten to the side.

“You had it just last week, dear, don’t act as if you’re starving,” Rin’s voice calls over to him, and his ears prick upwards.

“Rin, help me!”

“Not today. I’m going out.”

Arashi whines louder still, turning in his seat and the noise dries up once he lays eyes on his bandmate. “Oh, you’re all dressed up. Where are you going?”

She looks perfect against the wooden panelling of their Japanese style apartment. Hair tied up in an elegant bun, she’s covered head to toe in a beautiful kimono, fabric hand dyed a soft pink with blooming flowers all over it. As Rin fusses in the mirror propped up on Arashi’s cabinet, she’s smiles her appreciation at him. “Thank you, dear. I’m going out to the cherry blossom festival with Kamui today. It’s the perfect time of year to see all the trees in bloom. And it reminds me a lot of home; I used to see them on my way to school,” a sad expression briefly flits across her face.

“Cherry blossoms?” Arashi tilts his head. He’s never heard of such a thing before.

“Oh I’d forgotten. Of course you wouldn’t have seen them back home,” she murmurs, closing her eyes as the memories of their destroyed world slowly resurface. With how much older the rest of their little family is, sometimes she simply forgets Arashi is barely a pup. While they had all been born into a world still flourishing, Arashi had been born in the middle of all the destruction. 

Nothing was alive back at home. Rin has fond memories of how thick and beautiful the blossoms had been on the day of her graduation. How happy she had been to finally show Kamui she was a fully fledged ninja, just like him. Back then, Kamui had been able to smile back at her. Barely a few days later, a tragedy had occurred. 

Plunging the Sound World into darkness and fire, everything had been burnt to the ground save for their the ninja academy, which would soon only produce soldiers of war. It had gone on for years. Years of fighting for their home, years of constantly loosing more. Once Arashi was old enough, the four of them had formed a core unit to try and take back their home. The three of them fighting for what had been lost, and Arashi, fighting for something he had never had. 

Rin still can’t understand, even to this day, what had really happened back then. Some had said it was a being from another world, wanting to take the very heart and soul of the Sound World away and keep it for their selves.

Rin shakes herself.

It doesn’t matter anymore.

They are here now, in the past, and they would prevent that future from ever happening.

“Well. Cherry blossoms are a type of tree with pink flowers, and they only bloom in the spring time. A lot of people think they are a sign for new life and hope.”

Arashi sits up, gripping the back of his chair and wagging his tail frantically. “That sounds amazing! Can I see them too?” 

“Of course. We can ask Oboro to come with us too.”

“Can… can I wear something like what you’re wearing?”

He watches Rin’s eyes instantly sparkle at the idea of getting to dress him up. Hurrying over to his closet, Rin starts to rummage around, pulling out an assortment of yukata’s for her to eye up against him. “Blue always suits you, but this one has a cuter pattern…” she furiously mutters to herself, all the while Arashi beams at being pampered. “We need to fix your hair as well.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“It looks as if you haven’t brushed it in days, dear.”

“I always brush my hair...” Arashi sulks, but obediently sits on the ground so Rin can start fussing with brushing his wild spikes into better order. Arashi’s tail thumps happily on the ground, a familiar warmth filling up his chest as he fondly remembers back when he was very little, and a much younger Rin used to play with his hair and paint his nails all sorts of colours. She always had been exactly like a big sister to him.

His ears prick up as he feels her clipping something into his hair.

“Rin! We match!” catching sight of himself in the mirror, he sees she’s placed an elegant clip into his hair, pinning his fringe sideways and into better submission. Rin wear’s an identical one clipped on top of her bun. He wonders if these are cherry blossoms. Painted a soft pink, the clip is decorated in those flowers Rin had described, with pretty gold adornments flowing down the side. 

“Now, go change into the yukata I’ve picked out for you and met me down stairs,” patting his head she stands up and leaves Arashi to it.

*

After fussing that Arashi has tied his yukata up incorrectly, Rin takes another ten minutes of dressing Arashi correctly before the four of them can at last leave the house.

“Wouldn’t it be faster to teleport there?” Arashi asks, his feet already sore from being unused to walking in geta.

“That would defeat the purpose, dear,” Rin berates him, but looking far too happy with walking along side Kamui to lecture him further. His robot body is far too big to ever fit into a yukata, however Rin has managed to have him wear a little bowtie to still make him feel dressed up for the occasion. 

Thankfully for Arashi’s feet, the walk to where the festival is being held isn’t far away at all. Even before they can get to the main entrance, the pup starts to excitedly bounce up and down as he spots the trees.

For as far as the eye can see, there are rows upon rows of blooming cherry blossoms. Their branching sagging under the sheer weight of the flowers, a slight breeze stirs up the loose petals and makes them flutter and fall all around the milling myumons. As a much stronger gust of wind picks up, Arashi watches all the trees tremble in one formation, thousands of flowers rushing together like a pink ocean and showering down the pathway.

“It’s so beautiful,” he gasps, big brown eyes sparkling and full of the cherry blossoms. He’s never seen anything quite like this in all his life. He almost misses it when someone takes hold of his hand. “Hey! I’m not a little kid anymore,” he pouts up at Oboro.

“Are you sure? You looked about two seconds from sprinting off and getting lost in the crowd,” he chuckles fondly behind his mask.

“I… I wouldn’t get lost!” he furiously blushes at being called out. Well. Maybe Oboro is right, Arashi simply can’t help himself and needs to explore everything he sees. Unfortunately this has lead to Oboro often having to find him crying, completely lost and confused to where he’s ended up this time. Squeezing his hand tighter, Oboro makes them slow ever so slightly, to give Rin and Kamui some space. “What are you doing?”

“It’s been a long time since Rin has seen the cherry blossoms. They mean a lot to her,” Oboro explains. “I thought she might like some time with Kamui to enjoy them.”

Arashi nods his head in understanding. “Did you see them back at home too?” he curiously asks.

“I did. I graduated after Rin, so all the flowers had died in that time. But I do remember coming to the viewings each spring time with my family when I was little,” he adds, eyes growing a little distant, a touch of sadness entering his voice.

Arashi gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, hating that he accidentally made him remember something painful. “Isn’t that what you’re doing now?” Oboro glances down with one eyebrow raised. The pup grins up at him. “We’re your family now. So each year you can come view them with us, just like back then.” 

Despite the mask cutting off the lower section of his face, Arashi can tell by the way his eyes shine that he’s smiling. “You’re right. Although we came back to the past, this is still our new future; every day we get to experience that and make it better than what we had back then.”

As they continue to walk together down the bustling path, in the distance, Arashi can hear the faint thump of taiko drumming. That steady beat mixing with the warm spring breeze and shower of pink petals stirs something inside his chest. His tail starts to wag as the idea of a new song starts to take form inside his head. A longing to stay in this moment forever takes hold, not wanting to let go of the hand of his companion or shut his eyes from the beautiful trees. His ears prick up when he spots Rin waving at them from outside of the crowd, a large bundle of candy floss in her hands.

Joining back up with them and taking the candy floss from her hands, Arashi already feels impatient for the next years viewing to come sooner.


End file.
